Smiles and Happiness
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: 30 interrelated word drabbles for the relationship between Zoro and Luffy. ZoLu, but some could be seen as nakamaship.


**This is my first One Piece fic. Whether its good or not is up to you.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Smile**

Luffy's smile was so infectious that even Zoro, normally frowning or blank-faced, couldn't help but smile in the presence of his happy captain. He felt soft warmth fill him every time he saw the large, happy, shinning grin. It was blinding and full of life. For as long as he lived, Zoro would make sure that his captain's beautiful smile never faded away.

**2. Panic**

Zoro was never afraid of anything or anyone-much less fear for someone else's safety. The first time he ever panicked came when Luffy had fallen overboard the first time after sailing with him for two weeks. He was glad that he had learned to swim when he pulled Luffy back onboard the small ship. It wasn't until the relief set in that he realized that for several minutes, he had been scared of the possibility of losing his new friend.

**3. Scarred**

Zoro wasn't bothered by the sights of scars, he thought of them as symbols of a person's hard won battles against enemies or life in general. The exception to this was the first time he glimpsed the large 'X' shaped scar on Luffy's chest when the crew had reunited. He felt a burning anger at himself. It was a physical reminder that he was not there when his captain needed him the most.

**4. Hold **

After two years of separation, Luffy was happy to be back in the safety and comfort of his crew. And later that night, he was content to lie in his lover's tight, loving embrace. Neither of the two commented on the fact that Zoro didn't relinquish his hold over his captain the next morning.

**5. Steal**

Zoro never ran as fast as he did when Ace found out that he was dating his little brother. The older man chased him through the whole town screaming bloody murder and something about Zoro stealing his baby brother away. It was a good thing that Ace was a marshmallow when it came to Luffy, one dose of his puppy-eyes was all it took for him to stop trying to burn Zoro alive right there and then. But that didn't mean he would stop glaring at him when he had the chance. Or causing 'accidents' when Zoro happened to be nearby, and he had to endure the 'Big Brother Talk'. Damn cook had laughed at him all week afterwords.

**6. Nightmares**

Luffy was not himself when the crew woke up on a mysterious island with no memories of what happened. Luffy would not tell them anything no matter how many times they asked. After a while they dropped it, but Zoro wasn't pleased. Especially when he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming their names with tears running down his face. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything to help other then hold Luffy tightly in his embrace until he went back to sleep. It frustrated him that he couldn't protect his lover from his nightmares.

**7. Emptiness**

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Luffy wasn't the same person from two years ago. He was still the same happy-go lucky idiotic captain that they loved, but the first thing that Zoro noticed when he layed his eye on Luffy was the darkness in his chocolate eyes. They were not as bright or happy as before, it was dimmed and his eyes held a certain lonely emptiness. The cause for that haunted look was also obvious, and every time he remembered, he felt angry with himself again. He knew that his captain would never be completely alright with what happened during the war. As much as he hated it, the haunted, empty look would be present on Luffy's face for the rest of his life. A reminder of the crew's failure.

**8. Forever**

After the StrawHats reunited Zoro silently promised himself that he would never allow them to become separated again. Although he would never say it aloud, he had been lonely the last few years and had missed his crew. Even the bastard cook. But it was an eye opener, he never wanted to leave Luffy's side again; it was after the first night that the two shared together that he realized that he would follow this man until the end of time and beyond.

**9. Beach**

Luffy enjoyed the few rare times that the crew would stop and have a 'free day' on the beach. He would spend the day running around the shore and exploring the forest or playing with both Usopp and Chopper. What he enjoyed the most, however, was when both he and Zoro would walk along the shore and spend the night on the beach together.

**10. Misconceptions**

It was a common misconception by outsiders that Zoro was a cold-hearted person. Sanji and the others often joked about the swordsman's supposed 'cold, unfeeling heart'. Out of everyone on the crew, Luffy was the one who knew that Zoro was far from cold-hearted. He would even say that he was a softie, and he would tell him so when they were alone. Zoro would only tighten his grip around his waist and mumble that he wasn't a softie and to never say that in front of the love cook because he would never hear the end of it.

**11. Revenge**

No one on the crew could say they didn't enjoy watching Zoro practically torture a man to death. If anything, they were sorry that they couldn't assist in the act. The rouge Marine deserved it after all; he had crossed a line that the StrawHats couldn't forgive. The man had taken Luffy's innocence without consent in exchange for sparing the lives of the crew from being burnt to death. While Chopper took care of Luffy and treated his injuries Zoro and the others hunted the man down until they managed to corner him. By the end of it, the man was more than dead and his body was littered with deep cuts and shattered bones. They left the beaten Marine in the streets with a sense of satisfaction for making the bastard pay for hurting their captain. All of them silently vowing that as long as they lived, no Marine would ever come near their captain again.

**12. Too Much**

Franky had never been more disturbed as he stared at the scene in front of him. "GOD DAMMIT GUYS! NOT COOL! CAN'T YOU LOCK THE DAMN DOOR?!" He yelled as he shielded his eyes from the sight of his naked crewmates. Mentally cursing Brook who sent him into the armory room, the bastard knew their Captain and First Mate were getting…intimate! He would have to go bleach his eyes now after witnessing his crewmates in the act. And later, break the damn skeleton's violin or something!

**13. Blush**

Finding new and creative ways to make Luffy blush was one of Zoro's favorite pastimes besides drinking, sleeping and training. He found that the best way to make his lover's face flame up in embarrassment was too make blunt statements in front of their crewmates about what they did in their alone time. This not only caused his captain's face to redden in embarrassment but also unnerved whoever heard the statement (except Robin). Especially in front of the stupid love cook, the man would scream at him to shut up and attempt to kick his face for making 'indecent comments' around his precious Nami-swan and Robin-chan. However annoying Sanji was, seeing Luffy's childish face flushed red from embarrassment was worth the bruises he received.

**14. Snow**

Zoro hated snow. It was cold, wet and uncomfortable. Because of the snow, one was forced to bundle up to the point where it was difficult to move. For Zoro it meant that he could not train as much as he wanted because he would eventually become too cold to continue or Chopper would force him to come inside for fear of him getting sick. There were two upsides to snow; 1. While he didn't like snow, Luffy did. Luffy's childlike wonderment at the sight of snow always amused him and he would be lying if he didn't think that his captain's face wasn't adorable when it lit up at the sight of snow. The second reason was that the cold often had Luffy seeking out the closest warm body to cuddle for warmth in the middle of the night. Zoro would always grin slightly when his captain slid into his arms and cuddled into him for warmth. For these reasons, he could deal with the discomfort of snow.

**15. Soothe**

Luffy sighed in relief as the last of nausea passed and he leaned back into the comforting embrace of his swordsman. "Feel better?" Zoro questioned as he rubbed soothing circles onto his lover's back. His response was only to nod tiredly while leaning in further into the older man's touch. "It'll go away soon." The swordsman comforted as he layed one hand on the smaller man's stomach rubbing it gently, pressing a butterfly kiss on his shoulder. The two sat there for several minutes with Luffy nearly asleep while Zoro continued to rub soothing circles on his captain's slightly protruding stomach.

**16. Belong**

As far as Luffy could remember, he had always felt out of place. Whether it was from his peers out right rejecting him or from feeling misplaced when he was inside his own home, he never felt as if he belonged. The feeling stayed with him for years, the first time he had felt as though he belonged was when he ran around the mountains with his brothers. And it had lasted for a long while, but the feeling of misplacement came back when both his brothers left him-one to death (Sabo) and the other to sea (Ace). It was only after Brook joined the crew that he felt a sense of finality. He had found people that didn't fear or reject him, he had found people that truly cared and loved him for who he was. As he leaned against Zoro he knew that after 17 years he had found the place he belonged. Sailing the seas with his family.

**17. Fire**

After Zoro's narrow escape from Ace's wrath, Sanji had the pleasure of realizing that the moss head would jump very slightly at the sight of fire. So his new pastime usually involved lighting a fire with his lighter in Zoro's face while he slept. "GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID COOK, I'LL KILL YOU!" Said moss head threatened when he lit a small fire in front of his face while he walked by, "Bring it shitty swordsman!" Ace finding out that the moss head was dating his little brother was the best thing that happened to Sanji in a while.

**18. Irresistible**

Sometimes he wondered if Luffy truly was the Devil's child. He had no proof that Luffy did it on purpose but there was _no way_ that his captain could stretch so...so languidly. Especially with half-lidded eyes and a small flush on his round cheeks while his to big shirt slid off of one slim, soft skinned shoulder to show a hicky ridden collarbone. He could only gulp hard at the sight. He prided himself over his self-control; he spent the better part of nineteen years developing it. But the sight of his cute captain was just so tempting. In less than 10 seconds, nineteen years of self-control was thrown out the window.

**19.** **Joy**

Zoro could only stare at the little stick with amazement and his eyes shifted back and forth between the plastic stick and the somewhat anxious face of his captain, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't some dream. When the initial shock wore off, he scooped up Luffy into his arms and spun them around in a circle peppering Luffy's face with kisses. He couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, small 'thank you's and 'I love you's leaving his mouth in between kisses. And who could blame him? Tonight, he had the joy of celebrating the coming of a new life.

**20. Secret **

Neither Zoro nor Luffy really cared if their crew found out about their relationship. They were not ashamed of loving each other, but neither were rushing to go tell them either. Luffy had even turned it into a game; the two would constantly joke about what they would have to do to make it obvious to their crewmates that there was something more than friendship between the Captain and First Mate. The day the crew found out was one ingrained into his memory forever; he could never forget the look of absolute _shock _and _indignation_ on the stupid cook's face. He even took it a step further and teased the cook about how he was getting some while the cook labored away at Nami and Robin without result. It was worth the bruised and nearly broken ribs that he received.

**21. Flower**

Zoro was not romantic. He did not do the whole candlelight dinners or whisper cheesy, romantic words into his lover's ear. But he did believe that one should show the one they loved forms of affection through other means than kisses or hugs. So when they docked at the new island and everyone had broken off to explore, Zoro snuck off before he could be ordered around by the Witch and headed off into the nearby forest. Several hours later, he had one arm wrapped loosely around Luffy's slim waist while the latter was leaning back onto his chest, the two pirates completely at ease while they watched the setting sun. Wordlessly, Zoro pulled his free arm from behind his back and presented the smaller pirate with several small purple flowers*. "They reminded me of you." Was the only response he gave the questioning look he received. For once he didn't threaten to tickle the smaller boy when he giggled out how Zoro was a 'softie'. At least this time he couldn't disagree.

**22. News**

The day the StrawHats learned they would be getting a new member was both a confusing and joyous occasion. Confusing, mainly for the more timid members, who were wondering how long Zoro and Luffy had been together in order for it to reach this point. Joyous because once everything became clear, they offered their congratulations and partied the whole day and night away. A sense of excitement and wonder overtook the small crew, it had been the best news they had in the New World. They couldn't wait for the future.

**23. First**

The first kiss the Captain and First Mate shared was clumsy and filled with inexperience on both parts. It was painfully obvious that the two were new to the romance department. The kiss was also conducted while the StrawHats were all dead drunk, the following day was one filled with confusion and awkwardness for both parties. Talking was unnecessary for the two pirates; they knew each other like the back of their hand. The second kiss was not as clumsy and unlike the first, intentional and full of mutual unspoken words and emotions.

**24. Sick**

It was easy to forget that Luffy was human. The Captain was always running around with endless energy and doing the impossible like it was no big deal. If there was one consensus among the crew was that Luffy was a monster and as such, could not be defeated so easily. The first time Luffy got sick was a big eye opener for them. It was almost shocking to see the usually strong boy captain shivering under layers of blankets with a red, sweat-drenched face. Luffy's sudden condition worried them; they had never seen him so exhausted, not even after a big battle. It reminded them that no matter how invincible he seemed, Luffy was just as human as any of them.

**25. Anxiety**

He could not remember a time he was ever this nervous. Even the bastard cook gave him pitying looks, he suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. Hell, he would even prefer to fight Mihawk again; at least it wouldn't be as nerve-wracking as this. But he never backed down from anything, and he was not going to start now. Getting on one knee, he took the chance, "Monkey D. Luffy, will you marry me?" Later that same day amidst the party, he never felt so relieved that he took a chance as he watched Luffy play with Usopp and Chopper. Sometimes the setting sunlight glinted proudly on the shiny band around the captain's slim finger.

**26. Heartbeat**

On the nights that Luffy awoke drenched in a combination of sweat and tears, he liked to crawl into the swordsman's bed and lay his head on the older pirate's chest while the swordsman silently wrapped his arms around him. The smaller pirate would calm down listening to the strong, steady heartbeats of his First Mate. Zoro's steady heartbeat served as a reminder that he had nothing to worry about and that for the time being, he was alive. The reassuring heartbeat then served as a lullaby and in no time he would drift back to a peaceful sleep.

**27. Rain**

Zoro could never understand why his rubber captain felt the need to sit outside in the middle of a heavy rain storm dressed in nothing but his usual attire. The idiot had just recovered from his recent fever and here he was exposing himself to a possible cold or worse. But he had ignored the objections of his crew and gone out anyway, the usual grin on his face to deter any complaints. "Why don't you go inside? Idiot, you're going to get sick again." He commented, crossing his arms, eager to hear his response. "Cause' this is the only water I can't drown in." Was the short reply, not even turning to look at the slightly surprised look on Zoro's face. But he could understand what the small pirate meant; Luffy couldn't even take a bath by himself without the threat of drowning. He sighed as he sat next to his captain, silently vowing to one day go swimming with Luffy and let him experience the feel of the ocean he loved so much for himself.

**28. Locked**

No one complained when Luffy began to shut himself away after the 'incident' with the rouge Marine. Nor did any of them dare to bring it up; if Luffy needed alone time then they would only give their support. After all, they were the ones who failed to protect their captain. As First Mate it was hisjob to take care of the captain. He was supposed to eliminate any and all potential threats to his captain, and he was only a few feet away from Luffy when the bastard had violated him. He had failed miserably; he had never felt so useless or so angry. Worse yet, Luffy didn't blame any of them; he even said he would gladly do it again. He would then smile at them and tell them not to worry and that he would be okay. That only increased their guilt, Luffy should have never had to do that, regardless if it was to save them or not. So, if Luffy decided to lock himself away, either physically or emotionally, Zoro would make sure to sit by his captain and offer his silent support and companionship.

**29. Touch **

Given his childhood, he had always in some shape or form been abused by the people closest to him. Whether it was his grandfather who liked to show his 'love' through punches, harsh training and overall neglect. Or his peers who often threw rocks or gathered in large groups just to beat him up. That abuse only intensified when he ate the Devil Fruit; his skin grew sensitive to the point where a small pinch had him nearly crying. Then there were his brothers, both had been particularly mean and would often beat him when he annoyed them too much. But both grew out of that and the violent blows turned playful. It was only after Sabo died that Luffy had his first taste of physical affection in the forms of hugs and cuddles under the blankets when it became too cold or whenever he had a nightmare and Ace would let him sleep with him. While his crewmates' did show their affections in their own way, Zoro's was his favorite. It was full of warmth, love, affection and it often served as a way for the swordsman to communicate what he really wanted to say without words.

**30. Happiness **

He could only stare in wonder at the little baby boy in Luffy's arms; he had never seen anything so small; it looked so delicate and fragile in the arms of the smaller, exhausted pirate. "…Hey why don't you hold him?" The smaller male's slightly slurred voice questioned, his voice filled with exhaustion and chocolate eyes already at half-mast. He silently (nervously) took the little one and pulled back the warm blanket that hid him; he had slightly tanned skin with a head of soft black hair, a small button nose and, if he looked closely, steel colored eyes. He felt his breath hitch slightly as burning warmth filled his chest to the point where it felt like he would explode. The warmth pulsed in his chest until it was a pleasant, soothing wave, a certain light heartedness settling. It was almost the feeling he got when he and Luffy had one of their rare moments of absolute peace and serenity, but still different somehow. Was it elation? Completeness? Hell, he didn't know anymore, whatever it was, it felt nice. He grinned softly at the infant as he sat on the chair next to Luffy's bed, "We're really glad to meet you Mikou*."

* * *

**The first * is talking about Cosmo flowers, which Oda has said represents Luffy.**

**The second * is the baby's name, Mi means sea or ocean and kou means happiness. So his name roughly translates to 'happy sea/ocean'.**

**Thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
